


Timing Is Everything

by sleepismyfriend



Series: The Woman in the Flower Shop [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sarah Jane sees the Doctor in this face, he discovers her friendship with Clara, and it isn't smooth sailing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place loosely after 8x04 Listen, where telepathic circuitry was installed in the TARDIS console. Also, written in one evening without a beta, so all the mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Having finished their latest adventure, the Doctor and Clara spend the next forty-eight hours floating in the Vortex, not talking to one another. Instead, the Doctor devotes his attention to fine-tuning the rather finicky telepathic circuitry, while Clara hangs back.

After this latest one, it's gonna take a while before her world feels straight again. 

The Doctor is tinkering under the console, as Clara enters, straightening her short brown jacket. She debated three times in her room whether she wanted her hair up or down, and decided a simple ponytail was easier and best.

"Oy," she says, banging on the outer casing of the Time Rotor in order to make the Doctor come out. "Stop what you're doing."

"Why?" He comes out, resting his elbows on his knees. 

"Because it's Tuesday, you idiot," Clara says, hitting the back of his head, as she passes. She heads towards the telepathic circuitry.

"I wasn't aware the TARDIS kept to Gregorian calendars," the Doctor says. Clara's fingers slot into the circuits, and this time, she knows where she needs to go. Her eyes clamp shut, and there's a moment of silence as the Time Rotor begins churning.

She then removes her fingers, having plotted the course, and reopened her eyes.

"Yes, well, the whole thing with the Rigelians happened on Saturday. You have kept me three sleeps and a half a day since then. Therefore, it is Tuesday night by my standards, and I'd like to get back." 

"Have you got another date?" He stands, setting his wrench on the console. "Didn't you learn anything from the last one?" 

"It's not a date, bit more like an appointment, and I don't like to keep Sarah Jane waiting." She pulls at her collar one more time.

"Sarah Jane?"

"Yeah, the woman who gave me this jacket? Pretty fetching, yeah?" Clara spins around, holding onto each side of the jacket's opening. 

"There is only one woman I know by that name, and she's a journalist in Ealing. Does quite a bit more than that, actually."

"You mean like save the world? Yes, that's the one. I've met her boys. Luke and Clyde are absolutely brilliant. And, I do love the metal dog," Clara says, laughing, as her hands settle on her hips.

'You've met K9?" The words scratch across the Doctor's throat, as he takes a step forward.

"Uh huh. K9 Mark IV. But, only for a minute though. Luke was getting ready to head back to Oxford, and there wasn't much time for introductions, as they loaded him into the Beetle."

"When were you planning on telling me all of this?"

"I wasn't. At least not until you asked, but any time before then, I was definitely not going to volunteer. Is there a problem?" Clara licks her bottom lip, her eyebrows forming a straight line.

"You meeting with one of my oldest friends somewhere on Earth without me present? Of course, I couldn't possibly have a problem with that."

"You're lying."

"Obviously," the Doctor says, turning his back to her. His eyes stare out into the space in front of him. He tries to remember the last time he saw his friend, and thinks of her face instead. "I haven't seen Sarah in a long time."

"I know," Clara says, her voice much softer than before. "And if it makes you feel any better, you're not always the subject of conversation. Just a little bit." 

She smiles, motioning a little bit with her fingers. "You could come with if you want. Have a bit of dinner. Act like a relatively normal being who requires food."

"She hasn't met this me," the Doctor says, turning back towards her.

"No, she hasn't. And, maybe that's okay."

"What are you getting at?"

"You're different, Doctor, and I don't strictly mean Scottish with a grey sense of humour. She's used to the other ones, the kinder Doctors. You've blatantly proven you've forgotten how to be that."

"I don't mean to be unkind—"

"I know, but she is one of your oldest and dearest friends. I'd hate to see you go popping off, sputtering surprisingly tactless gibberish before you've relearned some manners," Clara says.

The Doctor sighs, hearing the TARDIS's familiar whoosh make its final descent.

"We're here," Clara says.

"So we are. Give me a moment, alright? Don't go without me. I'll be right back." He points towards her with one hand while undoing the button on his coat with the other. He then exits the console room. 

Not three minutes later, the Doctor reenters, wearing what looks like a freshly pressed white button-down shirt and a shorter black jacket than before. This particular jacket has no red lining.

"What are you wearing?" Clara tries not to laugh, as the Doctor adjusts the jacket at his wrists.

"Clothes. I couldn't exactly go to dinner looking like a grease monkey, now could I? What do you think? Do you think she'll like it?" He straightens, smoothing down his hair.

"I'm not sure Sarah Jane is used to a Doctor who cleans up for dinner. I know I'm not."

"Well, I didn't know I was expected to go out for dinner so we both appear to be full of surprises today," the Doctor says, motioning towards the door. Clara exits first.

Clara's telepathic piloting is much better here than in her previous attempts. The TARDIS has landed to the left of the restaurant, in the side alley where few will notice its presence.

As the Doctor and Clara come around the wide glass window towards the door, the Doctor sees Sarah. His former companion sits in the centre of the restaurant, casually noticing the people around her.

"What if she doesn’t like this me?" The Doctor says, stopping to stare at her. 

"I'm sure she'll love you," Clara says, reaching out to rub up and down his right arm. "Just don't fidget."

The host is nice enough, motioning to their table, as Sarah lifts a hand. As Clara and the Doctor approach, she catches Clara's eyes first. 

"I see you've brought a guest," Sarah says, smiling. She leans forward on the table, as her eyes meet the Doctor's. 

"Yeah well, you know, I thought he might like a nice dinner with friends rather than wandering outside unattended," Clara says, reaching back to the Doctor's hand to give it a squeeze before pulling away to sit down next to Sarah.

The Doctor remains standing.

"Sit down, you big lug," Clara says, motioning to the seat next to her and across from Sarah. The Doctor does as he is told, pulling out a chair to take a seat, but remains quiet. Sarah's eyes dart between him and Clara.

"I'm glad to see you could make it," Sarah says. "I was worried that you might have gotten—caught up in something." 

"And, I suppose you figure that that would be my fault," the Doctor says, leaning back and crossing his legs. He rests his hands on the top of his knee.

"Not necessarily," Sarah says. "But you do have a penchant for popping up when people least expect it."

Silence.

"So then, Sarah Jane," Clara says. "Why don't you tell me about Luke, catch me up, yeah? How is his project going with um—" She clicks her fingers. "You know, Sanjay?"

Sarah's eyes snap back to Clara, as she sits back.

"Well, you know how things get between young men. They can get rather heated, and refuse to speak to one another over the silliest of things. I don't know if it's worse that he's had a spat with his lab partner or that is his lab partner is also his best mate."

"Oh?"

"I suspect the fight has something to do with Clyde's visit two weeks ago, but I can't really ask, and Luke doesn’t volunteer. He'll sort it out though, I have faith that he will."

"Your son was created by the Bane to be the perfect specimen of human life. I find it hard to believe he can't manage something as simple as a friendship," the Doctor says.

"Yes well, even the smartest of beings sometimes can't manage the things they think are simple," Sarah says, and Clara resists the urge to kick the Doctor under the table. Why is he acting so weird?

"Right then, dinner." Clara opens her menu. "What looks good?"

"Do you mind if we resist seafood?" Sarah asks, opening her menu. "Rani and I had a rather bad excursion with fish people about a week ago, and I'm not sure I can bear to see anything resembling them on a plate."

"Chicken it is then. I like chicken," Clara says, scanning the menu with some kind of feigned interest. The Doctor doesn't bother to open his menu.

"Clara, did you really mean to not tell me you were going to have dinner here?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes, Doctor, it is called having a friendship. I know you're having a hard time believing I have one outside of you right now, but this is what it is. It includes dinner," Clara says.

"So, Doctor, what'll you be having?" Sarah asks, deflecting the obvious once more. The Doctor's eyebrows lift towards Clara.

"He'll be having the chicken and vegetables, I imagine." Clara says, giving the Doctor a similar look to the one she had a few days ago. It is nothing more than a 'do as you're told and don't argue with me' look.

"As long as it doesn't have tentacles," the Doctor says, shrugging. The waiter comes over, and jots down their order before taking the menus away.

"So, Sarah, what about the girls? How are Rani and Maria?"

"Funny, you should mentioned it, Maria is coming to visit in two weeks. I think she'll try and convince Rani to go back to New York with her," Sarah says, smiling. "And Sky is doing amazing, I can't thank you enough."

"I knew she would," Clara replies back with her own smile. She had pulled some strings for Sky personally. "She needed her classes specifically designed for auditory learning, and Mike Stephens is a great teacher. I may have warned him about her sparks. But only in a figurative sense, I assure you."

Sarah smirks.

"What about the florist?" the Doctor asks, interrupting the conversation with a wave of the hand. "Rita, Dita, Anita?"

"You mean Gita? What about her?" Sarah asks.

"Oh, you know, wondering if she's had any orders of exotic flora or fauna lately."

"How would you—Never mind, I don't want to know," Sarah says, shaking her head. "But no, not to my knowledge. Rani's taken over ordering the inventory. We've prevented three separate incidents of strange plant life across London in this year alone."

More silence, as Clara takes a sip of the water closest to her. She sees the silent staring going on between her friends.

"Right then," Clara says, pulling her napkin from her lap, and standing. "I'm going to pop off to the loo, since I haven't had a bathroom break since—it doesn't matter, and you two have a chance to speak without me. Please use your time wisely."

"She's right, you know," Sarah says. 

"She usually is, thought I can't imagine about what this time."

"Doctor—" she starts. "Never mind, it doesn’t matter."

"Doesn't matter what? I know it was you," the Doctor says, leaning forward. There's frustration in his tone.

"Pardon?"

"You sent her to me. You are the reason she is a companion. She said there was a woman in a shop. I know it was you."

Sarah blushes.

"So, what if I did? Every time I see you, you've acted like such a lonely man, when in reality, all you need is someone to follow you. Allow you to show them the universe. Clara seemed like a perfect choice."

"Only because she's you."

"Clara and I are hardly alike." Sarah's eyes fill with moisture.

"Oh, don't give me that. She's a carbon copy of you, from the top of her pretty brunette head to the semi-comfortable shoes she wears. She even smells like you thanks to that jacket. You wanted me to have the closest resemblance of you possible, and not have me notice."

"And why would I do a thing like that?" 

"Just in case I did something stupid, and couldn't make it back to you. Unlike before, you'd at least feel like I was somewhat taken care of. That's what Clara is. She is what you made her, my carer," the Doctor says, rubbing at his forehead. "I think I'll wait for her in the TARDIS. In the meantime, enjoy your dinner."

The Doctor stands, and makes his way out, as Sarah pinches the bridge of her nose. Clara then returns. 

"He put his foot in it, didn't he?"

"You could say that," Sarah says, exhaling. "Went running off towards the TARDIS with his tail between his legs."

"I'm sorry. This go round he's a rather pain in the arse," Clara says, sitting with her body turned towards Sarah's. She puts her hand over the hand Sarah has on the table. "Believe it or not, he was rather excited to meet you. Even changed out of his ridiculously ratty coat for something a tad nicer. He's never done that for anyone. I'll go talk to him." 

"No." Sarah catches Clara's wrist, as she stands to leave. "You wait here in case the food arrives. I don't want the staff to think we've wandered off."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Be back shortly," Sarah says. She stands, and makes her way outside, noticing the Doctor pacing on the sidewalk closest to the alley. She approaches, as the Doctor stops pacing.

"It's pretty cold out here," he says. "But not quite as cold as it should be. Have your scientists declared global warming a thing yet?"

"Are you going to apologize?" Sarah stands three steps away, crossing her arms as her only defence.

"I don't do apologies."

"Well, good to know that much about you hasn't changed." Sarah's eyes are glassy once more. "I didn't ask her to bring you here."

"But you knew she would."

"It's hardly a crime to—" She doesn't finish her sentence. 

"Hardly a crime to what? Force me and the TARDIS into your timeline? As if we haven't arguably contaminated it enough?" By this point, Clara has come outside, catching the tail end of the Doctor's words. She doesn't blame Sarah for turning and walking away if she wants, as the Doctor closes the gap between them. Sarah doesn't move. "What is it about me, hmm? What is it that keeps you coming back time and time again?" 

"Doctor—" He hears Clara's voice, strongly insinuating for him to stop, as her feet stamp the sidewalk. His stare remains on Sarah. "Doctor, you're being a blooming idiot."

"Can it, Clara—I asked the lady here a question." He holds a finger up to her, as he now stands directly in front of Sarah. Her lip wibbles, but she holds strong.

"I don't know, Doctor, you tell me," she says, her flat tone lacking the extra emotion he had come to expect from Sarah over the years. "You're the one with the bloody time machine. What is it that brings you back to me time and time again? And, don't feed me a line about it being the TARDIS' fault. Give it to me straight, like you seem to do with everything else now."

"Clara brought me to you. I had nothing to do with it," he says, pointing to the woman behind her, and Sarah shakes her head. 

"Then you are more naïve than all of your younger selves put together," Sarah says, sighing. "And like she says, a blooming idiot."

The Doctor walks away, down the alley towards his TARDIS, and Sarah's emotional walls crumble. Clara comes around to stand next to the older woman, who stares at the TARDIS as it dematerializes. She puts an arm across Sarah's waist.

"He'll come back," Clara says.

"You think so?"

"I know so," Clara says, offering her best sympathetic smile. "He may be confused about who and what he is, but he's the Doctor. With a little help, it will come back to him."

"Oh, Clara." Sarah touches the young woman's cheek, her thumb making a soft stroke. "I once believed that dream."

"And then what happened?"

"Then I spent a lifetime pining after him." When her eyes meet Clara's, they hold a steely determination of someone who knew what it was to be left behind permanently. "Don't make that same mistake, yeah?"

"I promise." 

"Good," Sarah says, sliding her arm across Clara's shoulders. They turn back to the city around them, and away from the alley. "Now, did we miss dinner completely?"

"I'm afraid so, but I think we can salvage something," Clara says, smiling. "How about takeaway? My treat."

"Clara Oswald, you are music to my ears," Sarah says, smirking. "Then you can tell me all about your fellow. What's his name again?"

"Danny—And there's really not that much to tell." Clara pushes a stray strand of hair behind her ears, blushing. "We're not—He's not—"

"Oh, I remember those kinds of stutters. There are definitely things to tell, and we have all the time in the world," Sarah says, smiling. "C'mon."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [But It's Better If You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396420) by [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend)




End file.
